Une étoile en plus
by dumbledoreknitting
Summary: Pour ses 20 ans, Lily propose à James de passer une nuit tous les deux avec une troisième personne.
1. Chapter 1

Il est tôt, les rues sont encore calmes. La matinée est fraiche, les quelques passants marchent à petits pas pressés.  
Dans un appartement, une exclamation outrée retentit.

« C'est une blague ! »

Lily regarde James avec amusement tandis qu'il fait les cent pas dans leur chambre. Dans leur petit appartement, il se retrouve à faire demi-tour tous les trois pas.

« Tu voudrais pas plutôt un bijou trop cher ou un voyage à Las Vegas qu'on n'a pas le temps de se permettre ? »

Tandis qu'il menace de creuser un trou dans le plancher à force de piétiner, Lily est toujours assise sur leur lit. Les jambes croisées, elle s'occupe les mains en tressant ses longs cheveux roux. Elle essaye de contenir l'hilarité que menace de lui provoquer la vue de son copain en pyjama et en pantoufles, déambulant dans leur chambre d'un air tout à la fois grave, outré, intrigué, surpris et peut-être un peu excité.

« Tu sais que t'es pas obligé James. C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire qui me ferait plaisir, mais ça veut pas dire que je serais pas tout aussi contente de n'importe quoi d'autre.  
\- Parfait ! Je t'offrirai un nouveau bouquin de potions ou je ne sais quoi et ce sera très bien. »

Après encore quelques secondes, James s'arrête et la regarde.

« Et t'avais quelqu'un de particulier en tête ? »

Lily retient un sourire. Elle en était sûre.

« Je vois pas l'intérêt que je te le dise puisque de toute façon ça n'arrivera pas. N'en parlons plus ! Je vais me doucher. »

Elle se lève et dépose un baiser sur la joue de James avant de passer dans la salle de bains. À peine a-t-elle eu le temps de se déshabiller qu'elle entend la voix de James de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Non mais je veux juste savoir par curiosité tu vois.  
\- N'insiste pas James, je n'aurais pas dû te proposer t'avais raison c'était une mauvaise idée ! »

Lily jette un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir.

« Joyeux vingt ans ma vieille, souffle-t-elle. »  
En quittant Poudlard, elle a eu peur d'aller trop vite en s'installant tout de suite avec James. Mais depuis, elle ne se lasse pas de lui.  
Ça a été difficile au début. Il a fallu réapprendre à vivre autrement qu'en dortoirs d'abord. À avoir une intimité. Développer une vraie vie de couple. Un concept que Lily a eu bien du mal à faire comprendre aux Maraudeurs. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissent tous, elle les aime presque autant qu'ils s'aiment entre eux. Mais il a fallu qu'elle soit ferme pour leur faire comprendre que James et elle avaient besoin de passer un peu de temps tous les deux seulement. Pour s'apprivoiser.

Mais maintenant, elle a l'impression qu'ils sont plus proches que jamais. Elle a vu le beau et le moins beau chez lui et elle sait maintenant que c'est en connaissance de cause qu'elle décide tous les jours d'être sa coéquipière, son amante, son amie. Elle le connait mieux qu'elle n'a connu personne. Alors quand il lui a demandé ce qu'elle voulait pour son anniversaire et qu'elle a répondu qu'elle voudrait bien tester un plan à trois, elle savait qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour intégrer l'idée mais qu'il finirait par être intéressé. Pas celui des quatre avec la virilité la plus solide, mais pas homme à reculer devant un nouveau défi.

Maintenant qu'elle a planté l'idée, ne reste plus qu'à la laisser germer suffisamment.

Elle est tirée de ses pensées par James qui toque à nouveau à la porte. Lily sourit à son reflet.

« Oui ?  
\- Je vais faire le petit-déjeuner. Mais j'aimerais bien qu'on reparle de cette histoire. »

2


	2. Chapter 2

Notes : _Je me suis plantée dans la timeline cette histoire ne peut pas se passer quand elle a vingt ans puisqu'elle serait enceinte de Harry bref je pense que le mieux serait qu'on choisisse collectivement d'ignorer cette erreur et de faire comme si j'avais dit 19 depuis le début hop._

Lily rassemble ses cheveux en un chignon. Elle le laisse un peu désordonné, elle sait que ça a un certain effet sur James. S'il est hésitant sur sa proposition, autant qu'elle lui offre des stimuli visuels allant dans son sens. Elle met une simple chemise trop longue qu'elle a l'habitude de porter comme une robe.

Quand Lily arrive dans la cuisine, James est attablé dos à elle devant une grande tasse de café. Il lui en a aussi servi une, en rajoutant un peu de lait et deux sucres. Il le fait tous les matins. Lily sent une bouffée d'affection pour lui l'envahir. C'est par ce genre d'attentions que James parvient à faire en sorte que leur vie ne soit jamais monotone. Elle s'approche doucement de lui et lui passe les bras autour du cou, reposant son menton sur son épaule.

« Désolée de t'avoir mis dans tous tes états tout à l'heure. J'ai une liste de livres de potions que je veux depuis des mois et qui me seraient utiles dans mes recherches, je te la filerai. »

Elle est presque sûre qu'il va finir par accepter mais elle ne veut pas lui forcer la main. Elle veut qu'il sache qu'il a une porte de sortie.

James pose sa main sur celles de Lily. Il ferme les yeux et chuchote :  
« Non, je veux le faire. Enfin ça dépend qui on choisit. Dis-moi si t'avais une idée déjà. »  
Lily sourit. Elle se détache de James et s'assoit face à lui.

« Ok alors, tu vas trouver ça bizarre donc j'ai besoin que tu gardes l'esprit ouvert d'accord ?  
\- Tu me fais peur.  
\- J'avais pensé à Sirius. »

James ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes puis il plisse les yeux en la fixant comme s'il essayait de comprendre une équation bien au-delà de sa portée.

« Sirius… Black ?  
\- À ma connaissance c'est le seul qu'on ait. »

Encore une fois, Lily essaye de rester sérieuse mais la tête de James menace de la faire craquer.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer avant que ton cerveau ne s'arrête complètement de fonctionner, ce qui a l'air d'être pas loin. Je pense juste que tu serais peut-être plus à l'aise avec quelqu'un que tu connais déjà bien et en qui t'as confiance. Et aussi…  
\- Oui ?  
\- J'avoue que je me suis dit que ce serait bien de faire ça avec quelqu'un pour qui ce serait pas la première fois. »

James plisse encore plus les yeux.

« Comment tu sais que ce serait pas sa première fois ?  
\- James… J'ai eu une vie avant toi tu le sais…  
\- Est-ce. T'es en train de me dire. Que t'as déjà couché avec Sirius ? Et quelqu'un d'autre ? En même temps ? »

Lily prend la main de James entre les siennes et l'embrasse.

« Oui, mais c'était avant que toi et moi ne soyons ensemble.  
\- Mais comment ça se fait que je l'ai jamais su ?  
\- … Je t'appréciais pas particulièrement à l'époque je te rappelle, on n'était pas vraiment confidents.  
\- Mais pourquoi Sirius m'a jamais rien dit ? Et pourquoi il a fait ça avec toi alors qu'il savait ce que je ressentais pour toi ? »

Lily se recule dans sa chaise.

« Je t'appartenais pas James. Je t'appartiens toujours pas. Juste parce que t'avais décidé que tu voulais sortir avec moi ne veut pas dire que ça te donnait un quelconque droit sur moi. »

Elle se lève.

« J'aurais pas dû proposer ça j'ai été stupide. Ma liste de livres est dans mon portefeuille je te laisse la prendre. »

Elle attrape son manteau et sort.

2


End file.
